


Darkstar

by Shwtlee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coruscant, Dark Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fugitive Rey, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren's TIE fighter, Kylo uses his Raw Strength, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Nar Shaddaa, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outter rim planets, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey is a badass scavenger, Rey on the run, Rey stole a ship and fled, Rey wears a mask, What if Rey fled Starkiller base before facing off with kylo, force dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: What if:Rey escaped Starkiller Base before the face off with Ren....Rey shot out into the atmo, breaking it in record time and jumped to sub-light escaping the system, without a second glance. But right before she went to sub-light she saw X-Wings popping up on her radar. She was glad to make out in time. She didn't want to join them. The best thing she could do was to take herself out of the equation. So far she didn't help their cause, rather posed threat to it but almost delivering the map they were trying to keep away. She was glad she was able to fend off the mental intrusion and escape with the map. She didn't want anything to do with this fight. She just wanted to escape.But at in that moment a feral thought was pushed into her mind.I'm coming for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Dark Reylo AU. I never really wrote a dark Kylo fic, so this is my challenge to myself . In a way it is an opposite of My Dark Rey Fic [Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692906/chapters/23681580)

 

* * *

 

The things she saw in his head left her reeling. She had to snap herself out of the shock. It was so overwhelming to be in someone else's mind. It was too much information at once. Too many experiences, too many memories. They weren't her own, but in that moment it felt like they were. It felt like she lived that life- His life- and she did all the things he did. Felt all the emotions he felt. Every pain and suffering. Every moment of it all.

 

Rey pushed those feelings and emotions down. She felt drained. But it wasn't over yet. She felt bone weary, and just wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep. But she couldn't. She didn't know the next time she'd be able to sleep. She has miles to go before that. She needed to get out of this place. She needed to devise a plan and fast. Before he came back. She couldn't feel him near. But how could she tell? She didn't want to dwell on that. It was too terrifying to think how.

 

She looked down at the fastening. He put them back before he left. She couldn't move, and the only way to open them was to pull the complicated lever attached to the apparatus holding her hostage.

 

Then it dawned to her. She'd seen him do it a thousand times in his head. And saw him use it, unsuccessfully, on her just moments ago. What did he call it? Jedi mind trick. Her mind supplied her with the name. Now all she needed was a weak mind. She turned her head as far as she could and looked at the trooper standing by the open door. She tried to feel him. And oddly enough she could. It was a weird feeling. Like she could read him. Not his thoughts just overall the person. His mind was so battered and torn already. Result of something called reconditioning. Putting a suggestion wasn't very hard at all.

 

Yet it still took her two tries, but she was free and was left alone with a weapon. She picked it up and started maneuvering through the maze like corridor of the First Order stronghold. Again tapping into the knowledge she gathered from the black cladded beast. She could see the path like a map on the back of her eyelids. He'd roamed these corridors many times, even when they were just the foundation and not the polished sterile hallways that they were today.

 

Her only obstacle on the direct route to her freedom was the guards. He could go anywhere, take any route, but she couldn't. The trick was to find the route that was the least guarded. She stalked the halls like a shadow. Hiding when she sensed people approaching. Then she saw the landing bay. The one where his mammoth of a ship was kept, ready to take flight at moments notice. But she wasn't aiming for that. She was aiming for his TIE. She scanned the hangar and spotted the abomination. It was sleek and black like everything he owned but it was also smaller and armed to its teeth with the latest weapons. And had a hyper drive. That would be her best option to break atmo, and escape the system.

 

And the best part about it is once she was inside, unless Kylo Ren himself showed up in the hangar, no one would dare stop her. It was protected by his clearance number that only he knew. And now she did too. She knew almost everything there was to know about the man known as Kylo Ren.

 

Rey realized the only way she could get down to the hangar undetected was to climb the side of the stone and steel wall, that descended down hundreds of feet. She heard a group of troopers approaching and hastily climbed down over the edge. She looked down at the death drop below her, if she made one wrong move…

 

Then she spotted it. Years of detecting hidden imperial service hatches made her keen to details. She pulled down the invisible service hatch lock with all her body weight and carefully climbed inside as it automatically closed off.

 

* * *

 

She pushed open the service hatch near the ground level and climbed out of the wall. It was still a few stories drop and she'd have to carefully climb down. She was almost near the ground when she felt it. 

 

Red hot fury hit her like a durasteel wall, knocking the breath out of her lungs and almost made her lose her footing. He realized she was gone and he was furious. He was wrecking havoc and Rey was glad she was nowhere near the destruction.

 

It worked as a motivation for her weary body and mind. She pushed him out and focused on the TIE she could see a few yards away. It wasn't guarded. Just linked to platform. She stalked ahead, hiding in shadows and alcoves, dodging technicians and troopers.

 

When she finally reached the fighter, she entered his pass code and waited praying to any deity that would hear her pleas. Fortunately the hatch creaked open and Rey hastily climbed in. It was a two seater, even though she didn't understand why would he opt for it, as far as she knew he never took a copilot.

 

Pushing the irrelevant thought aside she tried to access his memories to aid her into operating the controls. She put up the shield first, one could never be too cautious. Then she unhooked the fuel tether. She primed the engine and hoped it didn't take much time to do that.

 

By the time she was ready to take flight, she requested the go ahead from control room and as expected they gave her a green signal without any questions. No one dared question him and this was the clear proof.

 

She pulled out the exact moment the alarm started blazing and the hangar was put into lockdown. She made it out of there by a hairbreadth before the invisible shield came up.

 

She shot out into the atmo, breaking it in record time and jumped to sub-light escaping the system, without a second glance. But right before she went to sub-light she saw X-Wings popping up on her radar. She was glad to make out in time. She didn't want to join them. The best thing she could do was to take herself out of the equation. So far she didn't help their cause, rather posed threat to it but almost delivering the map they were trying to keep away. She was glad she was able to fend off the mental intrusion and escape with the map. She didn't want anything to do with this fight. She just wanted to escape.

 

But at in that moment a feral thought was pushed into her mind.

 

I'm coming for you.

 

* * *

 

Kylo clipped Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber on his belt, as he made his way down the down the platform. The wookie’s blaster wounds still pulling at his skin, with every step he took. He looked down at the weapon core and the uncomfortable feeling of guilt once again churned inside his belly. He pushed the thought down, burying it under layers of mental and physical exhaustion.

 

He was able to intercept their attempt at destabilizing the weapon’s core. But even with his efforts the weapon still suffered immense damage. 

 

The wookie and the traitor put up a good fight. The beast took down most of his battalion, while the fool came at him with his own family lightsaber. Kylo sneered, did he really think he stood a chance? He should have killed the traitor right away instead of toying with him.

 

Because if he did that, the wookie wouldn't have had a jump on him and shoot him twice in the back, before he could deliver the deathblow to the traitor. 

 

He was temporarily incapacitated, and by the time he came around the wookie dragged FN2187 out. And he couldn't even go after them as he had to make sure, Hux’s abominable weapon didn't blow up in pieces with half the First Order on it.

 

“Sir few X-Wings breeches the shield. They are heading towards us.”

 

“Well then go put the shield back up!” Kylo bellowed.

 

Right then a wayward X-Wing flew right into the core chamber. It made a round before drawing the cannons to aim at the core.

 

Kylo’s hand shot up in the air. He focused on channeling the pain he was enduring and the guilt he felt after eliminating his father. Drawing power from the darkside he gathered the force around the fighter and pulled. The wings gave an odd jerk before they were ripped out of the fighter's body. The ship spiraled in midair before crashing into the wall of the chamber.

 

Kylo shield his face with his arm as the crashed ship sent sparks and debris all over. He could feel the force singing around him. The darkside strengthen him as he focused on the next fighter.

 

By the time the shield was up, he had crushed 3 X-Wings, stopping them from wrecking anymore damage on the core. The stiff back ginger owed him his super weapon. And Kylo would make him pay with interest.

 

Kylo looked around at the stormtroopers inside the chamber. They were all staring at him. He could sense fear and trepidation, but also awe and reverence in them. He staggered on his feet, as he tried to climb the stairs to the upper levels. And the troopers rushed to his aid.

 

“Sir, do you require assistance?” One said, carefully maintaining a distance. ‘Call the medics-”

 

“No!” Kylo said raising his hand. “Go secure the perimeter.”

 

He made for his temporary quarters in the base. He needed to rest, but first he needed to do something about the bleeding. He was losing blood profusely. But he won't go to the Med bay. They'd try to put him under. And he couldn't let that happen. There are too many people here who'd try to harm him and he wouldn't be vulnerable in front of them.

 

When he reached his quarters, he ripped the outer layer of his armor off. They were already torn and tattered. His body armor took a little more time. When he was bare, he walked up to the mirror to inspect the damaged. The bolt from the crossbow could have caused internal damage, luckily he had his armor on.

 

Staring at the blaster wound on his back, he decided he needed to cauterize them to stop the bleeding. It would probably hurt more than the blaster hit. But it was nothing new for him. He didn't trust anyone and always cauterized his wounds on his own. He never wanted to be put under by medicines, so never let the medical droids administrator any painkillers. He would put disinfectants afterwards to avoid infections.

 

Kylo called for his Saber that he dropped with his clothes, and was surprised when the unfamiliar hilt hit the bare skin of his hand.

 

He was suddenly hit by flashes of the girl. It was too fast for him to follow, but he was certain she came in contact with the Saber. But how? She was turning out to be more fascinating than he'd previously anticipated.

 

He'd have to hunt her down. He already put bounty on her and to find his fighter. Clever little scavenger, Kylo smirked. She picked on his brain, scavenging for information. He could still feel her attempts. But every time he tried to catch her she would revert back to her own mind. She was a fast learner though and Kylo wanted to catch up to her. But he didn't have a moment of peace since she took flight.

 

His initial instincts was to go after her right away, only if he didn't sense his father's presence. And the resistance scum chose to attack right at that moment, causing all hell to break loose.

 

But he'd find her. Sooner or later. She couldn't possibly run from him. Not when he could sense her presence in the force. She'd probably be a challenge, but Kylo would love a challenge. After all these years he suddenly felt alive. But his body was broken. He needed to gather his strength, and recuperate before he set out to hunt his little scavenger down.

 

He ignited the blade and looked down at the smooth and crisp beam. Well this will have to do. He thought before bringing it down on his wound. He gritted his teeth as he burned the smaller two wound on his back sealed.

 

Then he looked down at the crossbow wound, and mused, he played with the damn thing when he was a kid, and ridden the wookie’s shoulder. Sneering at the bitter memory he brought the blunt tip of the Saber down on the wound the wookie inflicted on him, as blood curdling scream tore out of his throat.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey had been on the run. She couldn't go back to Jakku, because that's the first place he'd look. And she didn't even consider going to the Resistance, because, honestly what would that accomplish? Best case: she'd have to fight for a cause she frankly didn't believe in, worst case: she'd lead the beast straight to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this an before the trailer came out. And now it's the only au that's coming easily as i struggle with a block :'(  
> Thanks for all the encouragement in the first chapter. You guy are awesome, so here another Chapter.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey had been on the run. She couldn't go back to Jakku, because that's the first place he'd look. And she didn't even consider going to the Resistance, because, honestly what would that accomplish? Best case: she'd have to fight for a cause she frankly didn't believe in, worst case: she'd lead the beast straight to them.

 

And how did she know he was after her? Because that had been her life the past few months. Running from him. Ever since he recovered from his injuries. Injuries Rey quite vividly felt over the connection.

 

 _Connection_ was what she was calling it, whatever that forged between them that linked them across the galaxy. No matter where she went, how far she ran, she couldn't seem to shake it off.

 

Kylo Ren was after her. For what reason she didn't know. It could be the map. But she doubted it was of any use, now that the Resistance had the Droid. They'd probably moved the exiled jedi to some place safe. So the map she had in her head was useless to him.

 

He could be after her to eliminate her. Which was entirely possible as she knew almost everything that was to know about the monster and the man beneath it. He might not want that kind of information going around unprotected and he was looking for tying a loose end. Which would basically mean her inevitable death.

 

She could still feel him when she had her guard down, feel his pain and frustration, his anger. Which could only mean he could feel hers too. If it's a two way connection. Rey dived into his memories to find any reference to their predicament. But sadly she came up with no good answers.

 

Rey realized she was actually getting better at handling her powers. Or use the resources available to her. She found herself looking into his head for information, skills, and sometimes even languages. She was, after all, a scavenger. And she'd use everything in her disposal to survive.

 

She was getting good at it too, but knew she couldn't use it for too long. Rey learned early on how to shutdown the connection, and stop him from sniffing out her location. That lesson was learned through trials of course. He almost caught her one time in an outer rim planet. She wasn't certain if he was there himself. Because she thought he might have more sinister things to do than chasing around a scavenger across galaxy.

 

The day she fled from the Starkiller base, the first thing she did was to get rid of the ship. She was certain Kylo Ren would have sent his men after her. After all they can trace the ship. She made sure to turn off the tracker, but  suspected there were more than one. For that reason she went to the most obvious place to sell the ship, Nar Shaddaa. She remembered reading somewhere that the so-called “smuggler’s moon” is best known for one thing: anything can be bought here if the price is right.

 

Landing on the platform at Mezenti Spaceport she managed to get a buyer within a couple of hours. Rey might have used her newly acquired skills on the smuggler. She should've felt bad but didn't because the man was ripping her off. That custom ship was worth 20 times more than what he was offering. But it was stolen and her only resource in this vast galaxy. So she tricked the smuggler to pay her a fraction of what he'd get from selling it. The FO would pay him handsomely, because if she knew correctly, Ren was fond of this TIE.

 

After selling the ship Rey set out to find some suitable clothing and food; she couldn't remember the last time she actually ate something.

 

The other great thing about Nar Shaddaa; it was an excellent spot for fugitives. She knew she would have to eat, then find a place to take some rest before she scouted for a new and clean ship.

 

She bought some comfortable cloth that actually protects her from cold. She bought a thick tunic and a workpant. Looping her belt around her waist, she hooked the blaster she confiscated from the trooper in Starkiller.

 

Rey discarded her desert garb in the alley behind the shop. She felt bad because she made those clothes with her own hands and they had been with her for so long. It felt like she was letting go of a part of her life.

 

Rey counted her credits and planned for her next move. She wanted to acquire a ship and a find destination. But that would have to wait because for now she needed to lay low. The First Order would be after her if there was more than one tracker on the ship.

 

She made her way to the lower levels to find affordable accommodation. She relied heavily on her instincts and the new found power to keep away from trouble. Once she settled herself in a dingy room above a cantina, she fortified the room and collapsed into the bed.

 

The next time Rey woke up was with a blood curdling scream tearing out of her throat. She clutched to her side expecting blood but there was none, even though the pain was excruciating, like someone was burning away her flesh, and it knocked the breath out of her lungs. She couldn't understand what was happening to her and the pain was so overwhelming she passed out from the shock.

 

* * *

 

The next day when she woke up she couldn't quite place if she had a nightmare or if that was real. She checked the side that was still throbbing. Rey knew Ren was hit by a very powerful blaster bolt, she felt it when that happened. But the burning pain from last night made no sense.

 

She gingerly touched the affected area that looked red and bruised up, then it hit her. It wasn't her pain she was feeling, _it was his._ Whatever he did mto himself. Rey tried to reach into the connection to feel him but the other side was eerily quiet, which could only mean he was knocked out.

 

She wondered what might have happened to knock him out so entirely? But there was no time to waste. She had to take advantage of the time while he was temporarily incapacitated. The fight must have hit them hard, and earlier she took advantage of that distraction. If it wasn't for the Resistance he probably would have been on her trail already.

 

Rey got ready and set out into the marketplace looking for a ship to get her off planet. She wanted to trade labor for a lift to the next system. She knew her plan was sound. She needed to jump systems to throw the First Order off her trail.

 

Rey asked around the market place and the ones who bothered answering informed her that her best bet was the Slippery Slope cantina in the lower levels. She kept her face covered with a headscarf to hide her identity. Everyone there were smugglers and criminals, and wore disguises to hide their identity from authorities, so Rey blended right in.

 

She made a deal with a Zabrak Pilot, who was looking for a maintenance crew. And it fit her bill. She cut the conversation short and took the hangar number and the time of departure. Rey knew the less she interacted with people, the better. She didn't want to leave breadcrumbs for the First Order to trace her down.

 

She tired to watch the holo news that was playing in the cantina and learned that the First Order took a hit but the Resistance assault only temporarily damaged their super weapon. So they weren't going to destroy any system anytime soon. But the Resistance forces suffered a big blow as well. One that set them back and they couldn't orchestrate any major attack on the First Order fleet either. So it seemed both sides are in an impasse that they didn't anticipate.

 

Rey was so engrossed in the news she didn't see, or feel, someone pulling a chair beside her. It was a woman, wearing a green Mandalorian armor. She placed her helmet on the bar top and turned to look at Rey. The cunning smile that tugged at her mouth set Rey instantly on alert. She turned away to look at the holo screen once again, trying hard to seem like she wasn't unnerved by the proximity. She needed to get out of there and make it seem inconspicuous.

 

Getting up from her seat, Rey tried to make it to the door but the girl caged her against the counter. She was taller than Rey expected.

 

“I'm sorry I was hoping we could chat. I'd really like your company,” the girl said seductively. Or at least what she wanted it to seem like. Two people, maybe even lovers, flirting.

 

“I don't know you and I have to leave,” Rey tried to push her aside.

 

“What's the hurry? Let me by you a drink.”

 

Rey was getting increasingly frustrated. She balled her hands at her side and gritted through her clenched teeth,

 

“Leave me alone.” It came out as a shock wave and made the Mandalorian stagger back. Rey didn't realize but she unconsciously used her power. Thankfully no one noticed, Rey looked around scared, only to find the patrons were unfazed by her display of power, that meant no one noticed. But the mandalorian did, her eyes were round in shock, Rey knew much like her own.

 

“Jedi!” she whispered,“That's why the First Order put a bounty on you.” She smiled wickedly reaching for her blaster.

 

But Rey was faster she dove for her side pushing another patron down as she made for the door. She made sure to shove as many people she could down on the floor in her way out. And hoped the bounty hunter wouldn't want to shoot at her in public. But she was wrong, because the woman didn't care. She shot another patron right beside her, and that's when all hell broke loose. Everyone drew their blaster and started shooting at each other.

 

Rey took advantage of the situation and got out of the cantina. She didn't look back she just ran and ran. After she was a few blocks away Rey stopped to look if she was being followed. She opened up her other senses, using her power to detect any threat, another skill she picked up from Kylo Ren’s brain. When she was certain there was no one she roamed around the city, keeping in the shadows, just to be on the safe side.

 

By the time she was supposed to meet the Zabrak pilot her mind was buzzing with fear. The First Order already put a bounty on her. It hadn't even been two days since she escaped. She'd have to be extra cautious. She couldn’t trust anyone.

 

She picked up a breathing mask from the outpost, one that covered half of her face, up to the bridge of her nose. At first it was hard to breathe. But soon she got used to it. It was necessary. When her eyes fell on a reflective surface on her way to the hangar, she remembered calling Ren a creature in a mask, sadly that's exactly what she was turned into. And he was the one responsible for it.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to my betas Robyn and Nori. Thanks for helping get this one out. 
> 
> I have a huge head canon that Rey is a mandalorian ^_^ the bounty hunter was inspired by Boba Fett and my current favorite Sabine Wren.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments.. TYA


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo ran his hand over the controls as he sat on the pilot seat. Closing his eyes, he could almost see her fingers running over the panels as she input commands. Her panic and her trepidation was intoxicating as was her glee at fleeing the system. She admired the way his ship moved and navigated. She'd never flown anything that was in its prime condition. The little scavenger also felt guilty about enjoying it which made Kylo smile. It was a genuine smile; he couldn't remember the last time he smiled or felt any kind of joy. But her unabashed glee and naivety made his cold heart warm, even if for a moment.
> 
>  
> 
> The darksider decided he quite like that sensation and was willing to feel more of it. And for that he'd need to find her. Keep her. Make her his own.
> 
>  
> 
> Now there was a thought, he mused. He did want to make her his own. In ways she didn't have terms to describe it. Kylo wanted to capture her mind, her body, and her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written back in September. Even with the encouragement from my two lovely betas I was reluctant to post it. But after watching TLJ I have this new found motivation to continue this.
> 
> This story is canon divergent. So just like the events of TFA, it will follow and then diverged from the main plot of TLJ. 
> 
> I wrote this story to explore the force bond between them. Let's just say Rian blew my mind and I can't wait to play with the material he had offered us.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a day since the attack on Starkiller base. Kylo Ren had recovered from the fatigue that took over his body after the exertion of power. His wounds are sealed and bacta patches were carefully applied to them by a med Droid. No one else was allowed in his quarters so no medicine was administered. He had a higher pain threshold, something Kylo took pride in. And after the patches where applied he didn't feel any discomfort anymore.

 

As soon as he was back on his feet, he set out to hunt the scavenger down. He got a lead in Nar Shaddaa. A Mandalorian bounty hunter claimed she had a brush in with his scavenger. She was certain the fugitive pushed her using the force.

 

Of course she was ridiculed by the FO officials, but Kylo knew better. The Smuggler’s Moon was a logical destination as she needed to get rid of his fighter--which was indeed found in Nar Shaddaa. Kylo knew she was there. Why? Because he knew her, knew how her mind worked. And it was the best place to get rid of the ship that was designed to attract attention and strike fear.

 

She was coming into her powers very fast. Kylo knew that. But the longer she was out there the harder it would be to find her.

 

He set out for Nar Shaddaa soon after, taking his ship and a small battalion.

 

When Kylo reached Smuggler's moon, he was met with the bounty hunter. She informed him about his Fighter's location. Then she gave him a rundown of the encounter she had with the girl before she managed to lose her.

 

Kylo could sense she wasn't there anymore. But he decided to follow her trail to figure out where she headed. When they went to the dealer who bought his fighter, Kylo realized she used the mind trick on the buyer. He didn't have the patience to interrogate the creature. So he dove into his mind to find out what went down between them. The dealer paid her bare minimum, but she took it, as if she just wanted to get rid of the thing. She left immediately, but the dealer had his men follow her.

 

“What did your men find?”

 

“She went to a clothing merchant, before they lost her somewhere in the lower district,” the man answered, shakily.

 

“And why did you have her followed?”

 

“She stole a First Order ship, I was just gathering information for you, my lord.”

 

Kylo could tell he was lying. He narrowed his eyes behind his visor, lips turning into a snarl when he figured out why the man really had her followed. He thought she was a naive little girl, probably a slave who fled from her owner. He wanted to capture her and lock her up. And use her for his carnal pleasures.

 

Kylo saw red. And before he knew it his Saber was drawn and the man was sliced in two on the floor.

 

Sheathing his lightsaber, Kylo set out for the merchants block where she went next.

 

* * *

 

Kylo figured out where she got her clothes from. It was one of the shops on the side of the main street. She used some of the credits she got from selling his ship. Those flimsy desert rags she was wearing wouldn't keep her warm in space or planets like Nar Shaddaa. Besides she'd need a disguise. She needed to blend in. She might even go for covering her face like she used to, when she was out scavenging.

 

Once at the shop, he dove into the shopkeeper’s mind to learn about the encounter. The shopkeeper thought she was quiet, and might be running from something or someone. There wasn't much to find there, but Kylo could still feel the residue of her presence there. He followed his hunch to the back alley of the shop and found something infinitely more interesting.

 

There in the corner, tucked in a bundle was her old desert rags. She made sure to keep them under a shed, as if she was feeling bad about leaving those behind. If he knew her, which he did, she did feel guilty. After all, she made those clothes from scratch. Adding patches to them as her body started growing. She had ripped it and sewn it back so many times with new scraps that there was barely anything left from what it initially was.

 

Kylo bent down and pulled the bundle out. He could feel her force signature all over it. It was a heady sensation--almost like the time he held her in his arms.

 

He was lost in his thoughts of the scavenger when his battalion leader asked if he wanted them to scout the perimeter. Kylo already knew she was off planet. So he dismissed the search, and started walking back to his ship. The other team informed him she stayed in a cantina and left after the chaos with the Mandalorian. She was last seen boarding a ship piloted by a Zabrak.

  


* * *

 

 

Kylo returned to the hangar where his TIE Silencer was kept. His men inspected the ship. The smuggler who purchased it didn't have the chance to touch it yet. The darksider stalked the ship with unwavering curiosity. No one had boarded it after the scavenger which filled him with anticipation when he stepped into the fighter.

 

The moment he opened the hatch, he was hit by a wave of her force presence. It was so intense, Kylo had to take a step back to steady himself. He briefly wondered what it might be like to actually be in her presence now.

 

Kylo ran his hand over the controls as he sat on the pilot seat. Closing his eyes, he could almost see her fingers running over the panels as she input commands. Her panic and her trepidation was intoxicating as was her glee at fleeing the system. She admired the way his ship moved and navigated. She'd never flown anything that was in its prime condition. The little scavenger also felt guilty about enjoying it which made Kylo smile. It was a genuine smile; he couldn't remember the last time he smiled or felt any kind of joy. But her unabashed glee and naivety made his cold heart warm, even if for a moment.

 

The darksider decided he quite like that sensation and was willing to feel more of it. And for that he'd need to find her. Keep her. Make her his own.

 

 _Now there was a thought,_ he mused. He did want to make her his own. In ways she didn't have terms to describe it. Kylo wanted to capture her mind, her body, and her soul.

 

He started priming the engine, following the same actions she did, not quite the way he usually did, but he found her way somewhat unrefined but faster. Kylo mused, _maybe she can teach him something after all._ He could sense an ocean of mechanical knowledge in her little brain, right there for his picking. He thought maybe he should return her the favor and steal some of her expertise, just like she picked his knowledge of the force.

 

With a ghost of a smile still on his lips, Kylo pulled the ship out of the hangar and was soon heading towards Finalizer, which will soon be her home as well.

 

* * *

 

Rey got down on  Kafrene, the asteroid belt in Expansion Region, it was mining colony and deep space trading post, and the crew's first stop. They were delivering some red tag items banned in the market of the planetary system, but that didn't sate the curiosity or the demand for the product amongst the natives. She was told to join the loading crew to dispatch the goods fast. They needed to get rid of the items before the authorities at the loading docks get suspicious.

 

When they dispatched the goods, and the trade was made, the captain paid all the temporary crew and they were free to leave, unless they wanted to stay back. Rey didn't know anything about the planet but it was a crowded one, she could easily disappear and find another ship to take her to the next system.

 

She felt comfortable with the Zabrak’s crew. They didn't bother her and left her to her own devices. The captain was very professional and was impressed with her skills. She ended up fixing more parts of the ship than she was asked, out of sheer boredom.

 

Once the banned items were dispatched, there was no danger of them being on the planet for the night cycle. So the captain told her crew to disperse and find their accommodations for the night. If anyone wished to join them the next morning, they would reconvene at the dock at first light.

 

Rey pulled on her hood and headed towards the market district near the outpost.

 

* * *

 

It was an uneventful night. She slept in a room above a cantina. Some of the other crew members were staying there as well. She tried to keep her distance but still heard one of them mentioning how the First Order raided the Mezenti Spaceport right after they left. The crew was thanking their stars that they didn't have a run in with the space tyrants.

 

Rey felt the blood draining from her face, knowing that it was her who drew the First Order to the Smuggler’s moon.

 

She went to bed feeling a little unnerved, plotting her next move. It was clear that they tracked the TIE so she didn't think it had anything to do with her.

 

But the next morning when she was walking towards the hangar to reconvene with the Zabrak’s crew, she felt something was off. Rey walked around the premises and soon discovered First Order troopers inside the hangar questioning the captain. The crew behind him was cowering against the ship. Rey tried to listen but it was too far off. She decided fleeing was the best course of action. She was stepping back when one of the crew members who stayed in the cantina cornered her.

 

It was a Twi'lek male who tried to strike up conversation with her during the flight. He grabbed her upper arm and asked, “They are looking for a fugitive and you've been acting suspicious from the start.”

 

“Let go of me!” Rey force pushed the Twi'lek to the nearby wall knocking him unconscious. But she wasn't discreet about it and that drew the stormtroopers’ attention. They started chasing after her.

 

When she stepped away from the hangar drawing the troopers out, she saw the Zabrak’s ship taking flight and with that Rey lost her only escape route.

 

She tried to run but they were hard to shake off. They were shooting at her, she belatedly realized when an errant green bolt grazed her upper arm. Rey cried in pain, almost falling forward but she recovered her footing. Wrapping her hand over the bleeding wound, she started running faster. Before she was running from being captured but now she was running for her life.

 

Her survival instincts kicked in. When she ran into the crowded space port once again, she saw an open hatch of a ship, preparing to take off. The occupants were doing some last minute loading. Terrified as Rey was, she ran inside the hatch and went straight to the cockpit. The ship was primed and ready to take off at any moment. She heard screams behind her, as she closed the hatch lock and took off. She felt a couple of bolts on the ship but Rey was faster. Soon she was in the sky and aiming for the nearest system away from her pursuer.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo felt the blaster bolt grazing his arm the moment the scavenger felt it. He was back on the destroyer and was attending a meeting with the First Order generals. Since he returned few hours ago, he didn't have time to reflect upon his findings. As soon as his Fighter docked he was informed there was a meeting and his presence was requested. He reluctantly decided to attend it.

 

His squad leader from Nar Shaddaa informed him later that one of the reconnaissance team found a lead, and they wanted permission to check it out. Kylo ordered them to pursue it. But something went horribly wrong or right, depending on the way to look at it.

 

They did find his scavenger but they decided to shoot at her. Because of that, she was now alarmed and again on the run. And if he knew anything about her, which he knew plenty, she had already evaded them.

 

Clutching the phantom wound on his arm,  Kylo hastily existed the boardroom. Heading towards the mission control center, to find who gave the order to shoot at her when he specifically told them he wanted her unharmed.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. If you have please subscribe and leave a comment to encourage my old reylo soul :')
> 
> Thank you once again to Robyn and Nori.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and if you'd like to know more about this AU.
> 
> Shout outs: My wifey, Robyn and my lovely beta, Nori.


End file.
